With the rapid development of the network and multi-media technologies, more and more images and videos are present and transmitted in form of digital media, and a high efficient video coding and decoding technology is a key for realizing digital media storage and transmission. Currently, a three-dimensional video has been widely used in a multi-media application system. The so called three-dimensional video means a set of video sequences which are synchronized in time and correlated in space. As compared with a traditional two-dimensional video, the three-dimensional video can provide richer visual information, thereby giving a subjective visual enjoyment of higher quality to users, and it can be applied to video conference, digital entertainment, etc. The multi-view video is a conventional three-dimensional video, and it means a group of video sequences which are synchronously acquired at different view angles by a plurality of cameras. Through corresponding synthetic technology, the multi-view video can provide scenes of three-dimensional visual effect to the users.